Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that updates software installed therein, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, printing apparatuses in which a plurality of devices are operated in collaboration with each other include one that updates software of each device in the following manner: In updating the software, software encoded e.g. by encryption and compression is acquired from a server, and the printing apparatus is once shut down.
Then, the printing apparatus is started up in a start-up mode for updating the software, and the software of each device is updated after the encoded software is decrypted and decompressed.
Further, there has also been proposed a mechanism for updating software of some of devices while preferentially performing job processing (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-109571).
In the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-109571, while preferentially performing job processing, out of a controller for controlling the operation of a multifunction peripheral and a device controller for controlling a printer section under the control of the controller, the device controller is subjected to firmware update.
However, when the software is updated while switching between a plurality of start-up modes, downtime is caused which is a time period during which the normal operation of the printing apparatus cannot be performed because of the start-up mode.
To cope with this, if the firmware update is performed during the normal operation so as to reduce the downtime, this interferes with or delays the normal operation of the printing apparatus.